memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:General Mannino
Hello, I am General Mannino, I hope to be the very first Space Marine to engage in combat against an alien threat like in Star Trek, Starship Troopers, and Halo! I am a Filmmaker and a Producer who is working on a movie trilogy called the Mannino Infantry which is like Star Trek, Starship Troopers, and Halo but is much better with more Science-Fiction and Action! The link for the Mannino Infantry forums is http://manninoinfantry.spreebb.com/. Citations and POV :Please remember that this database is written from the point-of-view of a person living in the future of Star Trek, so that the articles should more often say "The marines landed in the 2370s" (rather than the incorrect "The marines landed in the era of Star Trek Voyager). :Also, please remember that we require sources -- don't write an article that can't be backed up to a Star Trek publication. For example, you wrote that marines wear green collars -- what novel or comic or reference book is that from? -- Captain MKB 23:40, 5 October 2007 (UTC) If you would have read my article on the Starfleet Marines more clearly you would know that it says that the Starfleet Marines are featured mostly in Star Trek RPGs, you would also know that under References and External Links it states a reference to go to for more information on the Starfleet Marines, please read the article more clearly. -- unsigned by General Mannino 01:06, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I can't find a proper citation to whichever RPG says that Starfleet Marines wear green uniforms or that they use "assault carbines". :Please improve these references or remove them. Keep in mind that websites are not proper sources for this wiki, perhaps you have us confused with http://stexpanded.wikia.com, where they would allow you to write an article based on a fan created rpg website. :Everything here on Memory Beta must originate from a licensed, published Star Trek novel, comic or game, and as such the only RPGs we recognize are those published on paper by LUG, FASA or Decipher. -- Captain MKB 01:07, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Search for Star Trek RPGs on the Internet, almost all of them have the Starfleet Marines. General Mannino 01:07, 7 October 2007 (UTC) If you do not know anything about the Starfleet Marines than I do not believe that you should continuously post false things about the Starfleet Marines. General Mannino 01:17, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm saying that THIS WIKI is not allowed to use information from RANDOM WEBSITES to fill in data about Starfleet Marines. The purpose of Memory Beta is to use LICENSED PUBLICATIONS as sources, NOT WEBSITES. -- Captain MKB 01:21, 7 October 2007 (UTC) This Wiki is for non-canon Star Trek, it does not have to be licensed because most non-canon Star Trek things aren't licensed, and there actually are licensed non-canon Star Trek sources that have the Starfleet Marines in it, if you need that source then I'll give it to you. General Mannino 01:26, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I have a link to a Starfleet Marines RPG, the link is MI. General Mannino 01:51, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Licensed info :Please do not misunderstand our former name -- Memory Beta ONLY allows LICENSED sources. Your own website is NOT a valid resource. :I am an administrator of Memory Beta and I am now informing you that any non-canon Star Trek that is NOT licensed will be removed from Memory Beta. :I apologize that you were confused by our former name. -- Captain MKB 02:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) For your information the site is licensed. -- unsigned by General Mannino :I must reiterate, the link you provided is NOT to a licensed Star Trek site. There are no licensed Star Trek RPG sites except those that are part of the Decipher company's RPG. -- Captain MKB 02:55, 7 October 2007 (UTC) If you do not believe that the page Starfleet Marines should be on this Wiki than delete it instead of vandalizing it with false information! General Mannino 21:46, 7 October 2007 (UTC) STOP vandalizing the Starfleet Marines page, I have reported you for vandalizing, either delete it or I will continue to report you, you do NOT have the right to vandalize a page with false information and block me from changing it to real information. General Mannino 22:15, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::He didn't block you I did. Mike wasn't vandalizing the page with false information, he was supplying information from licensed Star Trek sources, which is the point of this wiki. You however, aren't. --Dr. John Smith 22:19, 7 October 2007 (UTC) FASA RPG Hi General Mannino, I have to apologize again about you misunderstanding our wiki. We have recently changed our name and made sure that our main page describes the fact that we can only use information from Star Trek books, comics and games that were published under license from Paramount Pictures. Currently, none of those sources describe a Starfleet Marine group, but there is some reading I'd liek to recommend to you: the FASA Star Trek Role-playing Game, published by FASA, under license from Paramount, in the 1980s. Their Cadet's Orientation Sourcebook described a Starfleet Marine Corps in the branches of Starfleet, with their own symbol and rank system. Some Marines and their exploits were described in the Federation Ship Recognition Manual and the adventure sourcebook The Four Years War. Since you like the idea of the SFMC so much, I figured I'd let you know about these books -- they're right up your alley. Perhaps if you read them, you'd like to adapt some of the material in them for use on our wiki! -- Captain MKB 00:37, 8 October 2007 (UTC)